1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction for holding caps on connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 7-8971 discloses a connector that has a test terminal of an electronic control circuit of a vehicle. The connector mates with a connector for an inspection apparatus to conduct a test, but is separate at other times. The connector has a cap to prevent debris from entering the connector when the connector is not in use. A cap-holding construction is provided to hold the cap when the connector is in use.
The prior art also includes general usage connectors with female and male connectors are connected at some times, but separated at other times. Caps are mounted on these connectors when they are separated. It is necessary to have different caps for the female and male connectors and to manage the caps so that they can be accessed when needed. Cap management can require a large space.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide a cap-holding construction for managing caps for a dustproof use.